


Baby Bee (first work! That actually has some effort)

by Imabludog



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Crying, Cute, Diapers, F/M, Mommy Issues, Plushies, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imabludog/pseuds/Imabludog
Summary: Sollux is chilling at home in baby mode, then Aradia Walks in





	Baby Bee (first work! That actually has some effort)

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I writes this?

Your name is Sollux Captor.

You are currently on your couch. With a diaper on. And a onesie. And a plush bee, you call him Buzz. You also have a pacifier in your mouth. And you are down right comfy, so much so that you begin to doze off.

You wake up to someone banging on your door. You startle awake as the door slowly opens….  
And your matesprit, Aradia Megido, walks in.

“...Sollux?” 

You feel tears start to run down your face, as you clutch Buzz closer to you. The pacifier is removed by Aradia  
“ I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I can't be a big boy, and and-” as you start the next sentence, she puts the pacifier back in.  
“Sollux, breath. Shoosh, shoosh, you're okay, baby” she hugs you, as you snuggle your head into her chest.  
“You just wanted Mommy to find you.”  
You Blush... but can't help in as you snuggle into her chest, sniffling and slightly crying “mommmmmy…”   
“It's alright my darling one,” she raises your head up and wipes away your tears.  
“I was wondering when you would present to me, I knew the whole time..”  
You blush and stutter as she puts the pacifier back in, and kisses your nose.  
“It's kinda hard to miss empty bags of diapers that you leave around, the last one was on the stairs”  
You blush more, remembering how happy you you were that more arrived, but you didn't think about clean up.  
As your cuddling, she let's go off you, to look you over.  
“Did you feed yourself already, sweetie?”   
You nod a quick 'no’ as she Tut’s you  
“You need to eat, sweetie” she looks around in your hive until she finds the bottle.   
“Well, this is what you get right now, but we when get to my hive…”  
Wait, what?  
“You didn't think I'd let my baby be alone, would you?” She grabs the bottle, and a formula you prepared for yourself earlier, fills the bottle, and gently nudges the nipple in. You suck on it gently, letting the the formula make you hazy  
“Do you wonder why this formula sample was free in the mail? Sweetie, I paid ahead for it, because once you finish the this bottle, you'll be my incontinent little boy~” you panic, well, as best you can, now that the formula is taking over, it's not much  
“I knew you were a little, so I got a room full of things to care for you, you'll be so happy.”  
The bottle is nearly gone, as you close your eyes, and drift off.

-time skip-

You wake up, and Mommy is rubbing your back, as she sits you up  
“Hello my little baby, let's go home….” She leads you by hand to a portal, and you arrive at her hive, she picks you up easily as she leads you to your room, she brought Buzz, thank goodness! Mommy sets you on the floor, telling you to play until your diaper is wet.   
You feel life my be easier now


End file.
